I'll stand by you
by zarbioide
Summary: Shaka et Saga sont sur le point de se marier et la Vierge se souvient de son histoire avec le Grec.


******I'll stand by you**

******Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi. Peut-être qu'en les kidnappant...

******Résumé :**** Petit OS entre Shaka et Saga. Les deux hommes vont se marier et Shaka se souvient des moments importants de leur histoire. **

******Couple** : SagaxShaka

******Rating** : M mais ça se rapproche plus du T

******Notes de l'auteur** : Ce n'est pas un pairing habituel pour moi mais l'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « I'll stand by you » des Pretenders. Cette fic est construite sur un flashback. Ce qui est en gras est le moment présent, l'italique sont les paroles de la chanson et le reste, différents moment du passé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Shaka regardait Saga s'avancer vers lui. Celui-ci était magnifique avec son costume bleu foncé, assorti à ses yeux et à sa longue chevelure, qui mettait en valeur son corps d'Adonis. « Tu es sublime, murmura la Vierge au Grec.**

**_ Pas autant que toi. Tu ressembles à un ange, répondit le Gémeau en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis ». Et c'était vrai qu'avec son costume crème et ses cheveux blonds, l'Indien avait tout d'une créature céleste. « On y va, demanda la Vierge en tendant la main à son amant.**

**_ Allons-y ». Les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier main dans la main. **

_Oh, why do you look so sad?__  
__The Tears are in your eyes__  
__Come on and come to me now__  
__Don't be ashamed to cry_

* * *

« Aidez-moi ». Shaka se retourna et vit un homme derrière lui, courbé en deux. L'Indien s'approcha de lui. « Vous avez un problème ?

_ Oui, j'ai mal ». En effet, l'homme se tenait le ventre et transpirait de fièvre. « Venez, je vais vous emmener chez le médecin.

_ Non, pas le médecin, s'il vous plaît ». Shaka soupira. C'était bien sa veine. Il aida néanmoins l'homme à aller jusque chez lui et à s'installer sur son canapé. Ensuite, il téléphona à son ami Camus. Celui-ci était médecin urgentiste, il saurait quoi faire. « Allô ?

_ Camus ? C'est Shaka . Dis, j'ai un problème et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ J'ai trouvé un mec dans la rue. Il a mal au ventre et une fièvre de cheval. Il a vraiment l'air mal en point.

_ Écoute, la première chose que tu lui demandes, c'est s'il a pris des trucs.

_ Je suis pas sûr qu'il m'avoue prendre des drogues.

_ S'il a pas envie de mourir, il a pas le choix ». Shaka soupira et retourna dans le salon. Son hôte s'était allongé et semblait à l'agonie. « Monsieur ?

_ Saga. Je m'appelle Saga.

_ Est-ce que vous avez pris de la drogue ?

_ Non, répondit le Grec un peu trop précipitamment.

_ Écoutez, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir être honnête.

_ Des amphet' et quelques verres d'alcool.

_ Tu as entendu, demanda la Vierge au médecin.

_ Oui, demande-lui ce qu'il ressent, quelles sensations il a.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez, comment décriez-vous votre douleur, transmit l'Indien.

_ J'ai l'impression que des lames de rasoir me lacèrent l'estomac.

_ OK. Tu vas le faire vomir. Utilise n'importe quel moyen, tes doigts, un jus de citron chaud... Tout ce que tu veux. Une fois qu'il a vomi tout ce qu'il avait, essaie de lui faire boire du lait pour calmer son estomac. Et fais baisser sa fièvre. Surtout, ne lui donne aucun médicament. S'il convulse, surtout t'hésite pas, tu lui mets une grande claque. Je sais, c'est barbare, mais c'est efficace. Et si jamais il vomit du sang, ou s'il se met à saigner de n'importe où, tu l'embarques aux urgences. Compris ?

_ Compris.

_ Je te laisse. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles.

_ D'accord ». Shaka raccrocha. Il fit chauffer de l'eau, prépara un verre de lait et alla chercher deux bassines. Dans la plus grande, il mit de l'eau fraîche. Il revint au salon où Saga semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Il posa la grande bassine sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Ensuite, il revint avec le thermomètre qu'il tendit au Grec. « Mettez-vous ça dans l'oreille. J'ai besoin de connaître votre température ». Saga gémit mais il obéit. La Vierge revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes et la bassine vide. Il prit le thermomètre et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le chiffre : plus de quarante degrés. Il devait absolument faire baisser la fièvre de Saga. Il prit la serviette qu'il avait apportée et la posa sur la tête du Grec après l'avoir humidifiée. « S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas mourir, supplia le Gémeaux.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention ». L'Indien aida le malade à s'asseoir et l'aida à boire une tisane de verveine. « Ça va vous aider à débarrasser votre estomac de ce qu'il contient ». Pour plus de précautions, Shaka posa la bassine sur les genoux de Saga qui se mit à boire doucement le breuvage. En même temps, le blond lui rafraîchissait la tête. Il voulait faire passer sa température sous les quarante degrés pour pouvoir lui donner un bain sans l'ébouillanter. Les effets de la tisane ne se firent pas attendre. Le Gémeau avait tout juste bu la moitié de sa tasse qu'il se mit à régurgiter ce qu'il avait avalé. L'Indien eut un haut-le-coeur devant cette vision mais il aida le Grec à ne pas se salir tout en le forçant à finir sa tisane. Une fois que le Grec n'eut plus rien à rejeter, Shaka lui donna un peu d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Ensuite, la Vierge partit vider la bassine et revint avec un édredon. Saga grelottait de fièvre sur le canapé et le plaid ne suffisait pas à lui tenir chaud. Il força le Gémeau à s'asseoir et lui tendit son verre de lait. « Encore, gémit le malade.

_ Ça va calmer votre estomac ». Le Grec réussit à garder ce qu'il avait bu. Avant qu'il ne se rallonge, Shaka lui ôta son tee-shirt. « Vous pourriez attendre que je sois en meilleure forme pour profiter de moi.

_ Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je me contente juste d'enlever vos vêtements parce qu'ils sont mouillés. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez encore plus malade ». Saga se laissa déshabiller et soupira d'aise quand il se retrouva sec et emmitouflé dans l'édredon. La Vierge essaya d'ignorer le feu qui lui était monté aux joues. Le Gémeau avait réellement le corps d'un dieu grec même s'il était un peu maigre et que son corps était parsemé de cicatrices et de traces d'aiguille.

* * *

« Comment va-t-il, demanda Camus lorsque Shaka lui ouvrit la porte.

_ Sa fièvre a un peu baissé. Je suis en train de lui faire couler un bain pour essayer de la faire baisser un peu plus vite.

_ Très bien. Pendant que tu prépares ça, je vais l'examiner pour être sûr que tout va bien. Est-ce qu'il a convulsé ?

_ Non. Mais il a beaucoup déliré ». Shaka indiqua Saga allongé sur le canapé à son ami. Camus se dirigea vers le malade et commença à l'ausculter. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Vierge revint au salon. « C'est bon, le bain est prêt. Comment va-t-il ?

_ À part la fièvre, ça va. Les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles à cause du manque.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un bad trip ?

_ Non. Je pense que ces amphet' n'en étaient pas vraiment.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Il y a des petits chimistes qui s'amusent en ce moment. Ils fabriquent des amphet' en ajoutant du détergeant, de l'eau de javel... enfin ce genre de trucs.

_ Mais...mais, bafouilla Shaka horrifié.

_ Oui je sais. Milo leur colle aux fesses mais il a pas encore réussi à leur mettre la main dessus.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?

_ Dans le pire des cas, hémorragie et mort.

_ Il a eu de la chance, alors.

_ Oui. On devrait le réveiller pour lui faire prendre son bain ». Shaka secoua Saga qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. « Shaka, voici mon ami Camus. Il est médecin. On va t'emmener prendre un bain pour faire baisser te fièvre. D'accord ? ». Le Grec hocha la tête. La Vierge lui fit mettre un peignoir et, avec l'aide du Français, fit marcher le Gémeau jusqu'à la salle de bains.

* * *

« Il s'est endormi, demanda Camus.

_ Oui. La fièvre a presque totalement baissée.

_ Je vais rentrer alors.

_ Merci encore Camus. Et excuse-moi auprès de Milo.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je repasserai demain pour voir comment il va.

_ D'accord. À demain.

_ À demain ».

_Let me see you through__  
__'Cause I've seen the dark side too__  
__When the night falls on you__  
__You don't know what to do__  
__Nothing you confess__  
__Could make me you love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

* * *

Saga se leva le plus discrètement possible et commença à s'habiller. « Où vas-tu ?

_ Je m'en vais Shaka. C'est mieux comme ça.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... ma vie est trop compliquée.

_ Compliquée ! Mais on a tous une vie compliquée, s'écria l'Indien en bondissant du lit. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi !? Un plan cul !?

_ Non. Mais tu ne me connais pas, Shaka. Je suis peut-être dangereux, qui sait ? ». Le Gémeau avait murmuré cela en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas que l'Indien s'aperçoive que sa voix tremblait et que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. La Vierge s'approcha du Grec. « Saga... ». Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Shaka s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se retrouva en face de la gendarmerie nationale. « Bonjour monsieur, gendarmerie nationale. Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Saga Gemini ?

_ Euh...

_ C'est moi. Je pense que vous voulez m'emmener.

_ Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. Et monsieur aussi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Shaka.

_ Monsieur est accusé de meurtre.

_ Hein ? ».

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde roulait en direction de la gendarmerie. Shaka était à l'arrière d'un voiture encadré de deux gendarmes. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Saga accusé de meurtre. Cela semblait tellement incroyable. Le Grec n'avait vraiment pas la tête d'un assassin. Au contraire, il pouvait faire preuve d'une très grande douceur.

* * *

_**La veille au soir :**_

« Le repas était vraiment délicieux, dit Shaka à Saga qui lui tendait une tasse de thé.

_ Merci.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire la cuisine ?

_ J'aime bien ça. C'est tout.

_ En tout cas, merci de t'occuper de la cuisine.

_ De rien. Tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout ». L'Indien plongea la tête dans sa tasse. Le Gémeau le regardait de manière très intense et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Le Grec sourit devant la gêne apparente de la Vierge. Il prit la tasse des mains du blond et l'embrassa. Shaka étouffa un gémissement de surprise. Saga entoura la nuque de l'Indien pour approfondir leur baiser. Il faisait jouer sa langue avec sa consœur, la caressant, la suçant, la délaissant parfois pour les lèvres si tentantes de la Vierge. Shaka se laissait totalement porter par les baisers du Grec. Et sans qu'il sache réellement comment, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le canapé, torse nu, le corps bloqué sous celui du Gémeau. Saga se releva et ôta son tee-shirt en fixant le blond. L'Indien se retint de gémir tellement la vision du Grec se déshabillant était érotique. Le Gémeau se rallongea, retrouvant les lèvres de son futur amant. Les mains du Grec se firent de plus en plus aventureuses sur le corps de la Vierge pendant que ses lèvres exploraient le visage de l'Indien, redessinant la ligne de sa mâchoire, s'égarant sur la peau fine de sa gorge. Shaka glapit lorsqu'une main plus audacieuse s'approcha de son entrejambe et se mit à la caresser de manière experte. Il se mit à gémir plus fort quand la bouche de Saga commença à explorer son torse et il se cambra carrément quand la langue du Gémeau titilla son nombril. L'Indien se déconnectait petit à petit de la réalité, se frottant éhontément contre le grec pour accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la Vierge fut décollée du canapé et portée comme une mariée. « Saga ?...

_ Le canapé n'est pas vraiment confortable. Surtout que j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour toute la nuit, ajouta le Grec à l'oreille de Shaka qui devint rouge comme une tomate ».

Saga déposa son futur amant sur son lit avant de le déshabiller. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de s'allonger près de Shaka. Celui-ci était absolument époustouflant. Le Gémeau passa quelques minutes à l'admirer. Il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Il avait trouvé un ange et celui-ci était prêt à s'offrir à lui. L'Indien se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé même s'il sentait que le Grec appréciait ce qu'il voyait. « Saga, appela-t-il.

_ Tu es magnifique ». Appuyant ses dires, il embrassa la Vierge, le serrant contre lui.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de crier. Saga était en train de le rendre fou de désir. Plus rien n'existait pour lui excepté les lèvres et les mains du Grec sur son corps. L'Indien avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser sous le flot de sensations. La Vierge se mordit la lèvre. Saga était en train de le faire sien avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Après les quelques minutes d'inconfort obligatoires, l'Indien saisit réellement le sens de l'expression " Atteindre le Nirvana" et se dit que le Grec pouvait disposer de son corps autant qu'il le voulait.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too_

* * *

Angelo s'assit à côté de Shaka et lui tendit un thé. « Je suis désolé, y'a que du thé au citron dans la machine. J'espère juste qu'il sera buvable.

_ Ça devrait aller. Merci.

_ Ce Saga, c'est le gars que tu as trouvé dans la rue ?

_ Oui. Tu penses que j'aurais dû le laisser ?

_ Non, je pense que comme Mü, tu aimes les cas désespérés, répondit l'Italien en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_ Il a avoué la tentative de meurtre, il va être mis en détention provisoire. Je pense qu'il va avoir droit à un bilan psychiatrique.

_Pourquoi ?

_ D'après ce qu'il a dit, ce sont des voix dans sa tête qui lui auraient ordonné de tuer son frère. Et apparemment, il aurait des antécédents.

_ Ah.

_ Tu ne le connais pas en fait.

_ On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de lui. Il aime pas vraiment parler de son passé. Tu crois que je peux le voir, ajouta Shaka après un silence.

_ Je peux voir ce que je peux faire ». Au même instant, un homme identique à Saga entra dans la gendarmerie. « Bonjour. Je suis monsieur Kanon Gemini. On m'a dit que mon frère était ici.

_ Patientez quelques minutes ». L'homme s'assit à quelques sièges de Shaka et d'Angelo. L'Indien ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ainsi, c'était l'homme qui... « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta requête. Je reviens. Ne fais pas de bêtise, ajouta l'Italien à l'oreille de la Vierge.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ». Le Cancer s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, un gendarme vint chercher Kanon.

* * *

Shaka patienta plus d'un quart d'heure avant de voir Angelo revenir. « Tu as le droit d'aller le voir. Mais seulement cinq minutes. Je vais t'y emmener ». L'Indien hocha la tête et suivit le Cancer. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kanon que la Vierge toisa de toute sa hauteur.

Shaka attendit quelques minutes que Saga arrive. Un gendarme patientait avec lui. Le Gémeau entra accompagné d'un autre gendarme qui le fit asseoir et retira ses menottes. « Comment te sens-tu, demanda le Grec.

_ C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander.

_ Fatigué. Je me sens fatigué. Je suppose que si je te dis que je suis désolé, tu ne me croiras pas.

_ J'en sais rien Saga. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Ça me semble tellement surréaliste. En tout cas, maintenant, je comprends mieux ta réaction de ce matin.

_ Shaka, dit Saga en lui prenant la main, je suis sincèrement désolé crois-moi. Si je pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière. Tu es un être exceptionnel et...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ J'aimerais seulement que tu ne me détestes pas, murmura le Grec en posant la main de la Vierge sur sa joue.

_ Je sais pas. Ça va être difficile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé.

_ Shaka...

_ Laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ça. On verra après ». L'Indien dégagea sa main et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes Shaka ? ». L'Indien se retourna. « Je me présente. Je suis Kanon, le...

_ … frère de Saga. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ J'aimerais vous parler. Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long.

_ Et pourquoi j'accepterais de vous écouter ?

_ Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que vous n'avez pas tous les éléments. Et c'est important que vous sachiez toute l'histoire ». Shaka soupira. « Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour Saga, s'il vous plaît ». L'Indien accepta, résigné.

* * *

Shaka remuait machinalement sa tasse de café. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Kanon dégageait une certaine assurance qui gênait l'Indien. « Je suppose que vous ne connaissiez pas mon existence avant ce matin.

_ Non. En même temps, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je connais votre frère. On n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment parler.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

_ Plus ou moins deux semaines. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue à moitié mourant. Et je l'ai ramené chez moi pour m'en occuper.

_ Merci. D'avoir pris soin de lui.

_ De rien ». Kanon se décolla de son siège et s'appuya sur la table. « En tout cas, mon frère a très bon goût ». Shaka rougit de cette remarque. « Vous êtes vraiment différents.

_ Je sais, sourit Kanon. Saga est beaucoup plus réservé. Peut-être parce que c'est l'aîné.

_ Vous êtes le plus jeune ?

_ Oui. Et l'indésirable aussi ». La Vierge fronça les sourcils. « Mes parents n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir deux enfants. Et ils me l'ont toujours bien fait comprendre, continua Kanon. Saga était toujours le meilleur, le plus beau. Et quoique je fasse, c'était jamais assez.

_ Vous étiez jaloux ?

_ De Saga ?Non.C'était l'attention dont il faisait l'objet qui me rendait malade. Saga a toujours été un ange avec moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ À votre avis ? Comme tous les gamins qui ont besoin d'affection, j'ai multiplié les conneries. En entraînant Saga en général. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à la pension. À seize ans, j'ai eu mon émancipation et je suis parti.

_ En laissant Saga ?

_ Malheureusement oui. Je lui écrivais mais il n'a jamais reçu mes lettres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

_ Je suis revenu mais Saga avait disparu. Il a fait une grave dépression après mon départ et mes parents l'ont faire mettre à l'hôpital. Et il s'est enfui.

_ Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

_ Il y a un peu plus de six mois. Dans un sale état d'ailleurs.

_ Et pourquoi...

_ ...il a essayé de me tuer ? J'ai voulu l'emmener voir un médecin pour ses voix.

_ Ses voix ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il se droguait pour arrêter les voix qu'il avait dans la tête. Et le médecin qui l'a soigné quand il était ado soupçonnait un possible schizophrénie.

_ Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ L'homme qui m'a poignardé n'a rien à voir avec mon frère. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment voulu me tuer, il n'aurait pas appelé les secours.

_ Il a appelé les secours ?

_ Oui. Shaka, Saga tient réellement à vous. S'il vous plaît, ne l'abandonnez pas comme j'ai pu le faire.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous ayez abandonné votre frère. Du moins, pas volontairement.

_ Mais je me sens coupable. Si je ne l'avais pas abandonné...

_ Kanon, Saga a besoin de vous. Certainement plus que de moi.

_ Je ne crois pas. Vous n'avez pas vu la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminent quand il parle de vous ». Shaka ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. « Est-ce que vous voulez bien laisser une chance à Saga ?

_ D'accord. Mais il n'en aura qu'une seule.

_ Merci ».

_Well I'm a lot like you__  
__When you're standing at the crossroads__  
__And don't know which patch to choose__  
__Let me come along__  
__'Cause even if you're wrong__I'll stand by you, I'l stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

* * *

Shaka attendait fébrilement la venue du médecin. Camus et Milo étaient venus avec lui. Mü et Angelo ainsi que Kanon étaient là également. Quand le psychiatre daigna enfin arriver, l'Indien se retint de lui sauter dessus. « Alors, demanda Mü.

_ Monsieur Gemini souffre bien de schizophrénie doublée d'une légère paranoïa. Mon collègue et moi sommes d'accord là-dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, s'impatienta Shaka.

_ Il va être conduit dans un établissement spécialisé en attendant le procès. Ensuite, ce sera au juge de décider combien de temps il restera en détention et s'il fera sa peine en prison ou à l'hôpital. Il décidera aussi s'il a le droit de sortir une fois guéri.

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ?

_ Non. La police va bientôt le transférer. Vous pourrez le voir une fois qu'il sera à l'hôpital.

_ Merci beaucoup, dit Mü en raccompagnant son confrère ». Camus serra l'épaule de Shaka en signe de compréhension et Kanon s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes des mains tellement il serrait les poings pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Les six hommes s'étaient rendus dans un petit restaurant. L'ambiance était tendue. Shaka fixait son assiette sans y toucher et Kanon ne cessait de triturer sa serviette. « Kanon, ça va, demanda Mü en posant sa main sur son bras.

_ Oui. C'est... c'est juste nerveux. Je me semble coupable et... ». Toutes les larmes que retenaient le Grec se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. « Je me dis que si je n'étais pas parti, Saga n'en serait peut-être pas arrivé là. Si j'avais pu veiller sur lui... ». Le Marina étouffa un nouveau sanglot. « On sait très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura le Scorpion en lui pressant l'épaule.

_ En tout cas, merci de prendre soin de lui... enfin de nous.

_ Mais de rien. On sait tous ce que c'est d'avoir une vie compliquée. Et on sait à quel point c'est important d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, expliqua Angelo.

_ Et puis, c'est important pour Saga d'être bien entouré. Ça sera plus facile pour lui de s'en sortir, conclut Camus ». Shaka qui avait été silencieux jusque là se leva et prit Kanon dans ses bras. « De toute façon, on ne vous laissera pas tomber. Ni toi, ni Saga, murmura la Vierge ». Le Grec serra le blond contre lui en le remerciant. Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en essuyant leurs larmes. Shaka retourna à sa place et Kanon se dit qu'il était heureux que Saga trouve un homme comme lui.

* * *

Shaka et Saga s'étaient assis sur un banc et contemplaient le parc. « Je suis content que tu sois là, avoua Saga.

_ Je t'avais promis de venir te voir toutes les semaines.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours peur que tu ne viennes pas.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler tous les deux. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes parce que tu as pitié ». Disant cela, Saga avait baissé la tête. « Et pourquoi j'aurais pitié de toi, demanda Shaka en obligeant le Grec à le regarder.

_ Parce que... parce que... je ne suis pas normal.

_ Saga. Tu es tout à fait normal. Tu es juste malade. C'est différent.

_ Je suis désolé. Pour tout ». La Vierge se pencha vers le Grec et l'embrassa. « Et tu regrettes la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble? ». Le Gémeau secoua la tête. « Moi non plus, avoua l'Indien en l'embrassant. Et j'espère pouvoir renouveler l'expérience, ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir Saga ». Le Grec se contenta de serrer Shaka contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait apaisé.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour__  
__And I'll never desert you__  
__I'll stand by you__  
__And when, when the night falls on you baby__  
__You're feeling all alone__  
__You won't be on your own_

* * *

Shaka était aux anges en rentrant chez lui. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Cela faisait cinq ans que Saga et lui étaient ensemble. Et avec un peu de chance, cette journée serait encore plus spéciale. Il passa en sifflotant le seuil et fut assailli par le bouquet de parfums émanant de la cuisine. Apparemment, le Grec s'était mis aux fourneaux de bonne heure. « Ça sent très bon, murmura l'Indien au Gémeau en l'entourant de ses bras.

_ J'espère aussi que ce sera très bon.

_ Aucun souci, tu es un as des fourneaux. Ça sera prêt dans combien de temps ?

_ D'ici trois-quarts d'heure.

_ J'ai le temps de me rafraîchir alors.

_ Oui ». Shaka déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant et disparut à la salle de bains.

Shaka gémit. Après le repas, qui avait été divin : moussaka et vin grec, flan à la mangue et thé au jasmin, les deux hommes s'étaient installer au salon pour déguster ledit thé. Mais le breuvage avait été rapidement abandonné pour un flirt des plus enflammés. Saga embrassait passionnément son amant tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Totalement soumis, la Vierge se contentait de gémir tout en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure cascadante du Grec. La main droite du Gémeau quitta le torse de l'Indien pour descendre beaucoup plus bas, faisant sursauter le blond quand elle atteignit sa cible. « Saga attends, supplia Shaka en reprenant son souffle. On n'a pas encore ouvert nos cadeaux.

_ Je croyais que c'était toi mon cadeau, souffla le Grec avec un sourire entendu.

_ Pas seulement, dit la Vierge en se levant. Il y en a un autre ». Le Gémeau se leva également et alla chercher le paquet qu'il avait préparé pour l'Indien. « Tiens, dit-il en le tendant à son amant ». Shaka défit délicatement le paquet et sourit quand il découvrit ce que saga lui avait offert : _Les œuvres complètes de Kâlidâsa. _« Merci mon prince, murmura Shaka en l'embrassant.

_ De rien.

_ Tiens, dit la Vierge au Gémeau ». Le Grec ouvrit le paquet avec une certaine impatience. Il découvrit un livre de photos qu'il feuilleta avec émotion. L'Indien avait rassemblé leurs plus belles photographies qu'il avait légendées en utilisant des poèmes et des citations pour déclarer son amour à son amant. Saga arriva à la dernière page la vue brouillée par les larmes. Sur l'ultime page de ce livre, il y avait une photographie de deux alliances gravées à leurs deux noms avec écrit en dessous : " Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que nous écrivions un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire ensemble". Le Grec sembla interdit. Ses yeux allaient de la photographie au blond et il ne semblait pas comprendre. « Shaka...

_ Saga, dit l'Indien en prenant le visage du Gémeaux entre ses mains, je t'aime. Et grâce à toi depuis cinq ans je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et j'ai envie de dire à toute ma famille, à mes amis, à l'univers entier que je t'aime et que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je veux que tu deviennes mon mari.

_ Mais Shaka, tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

_ De moi. J'ai failli tuer Kanon alors que c'est mon frère. J'ai essayé de me détruire et...

_ Saga, c'était il y a plus de cinq ans. Maintenant, tu vas mieux, tu prends des médicaments, tu as un travail...

_ Oui, mais il est toujours possible que je fasse une crise. Et je ne veux pas te faire subir ce que j'ai fait subir à Kanon.

_ Saga, si j'avais vraiment peur de ça, je ne serais pas rester avec toi aussi longtemps. Et puis, un coup de folie peut arriver à tout le monde.

_ Alors, tu n'as pas peur que je sois ton mari ?

_ Saga, la seule chose qui me fasse réellement peur, c'est de te perdre. Je t'aime Saga. Et je t'aime d'autant plus que je connais tes craintes et tes peurs. Je connais ta part d'ombre tout autant que je sais quel être lumineux tu peux être. Et je sais que nous pouvons être heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie parce que toi aussi tu connais les deux parties de ma personnalité, ma part sombre et ma part lumineuse ». Saga attrapa la Vierge et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, mêlant ses larmes à leurs baisers. « Je suis d'accord Shaka. Je suis d'accord ». Le blond sourit alors que le Grec l'embrassait à nouveau.

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you__  
_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you...  
_

**« Monsieur Saga Gemini, voulez-vous prendre monsieur Shaka Virgo ici présent pour époux ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Et vous, monsieur Shaka Virgo, voulez-vous prendre monsieur Saga Gemini ici présent pour époux ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Je vous déclare à présent mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser ». Saga attrapa délicatement Shaka par les hanches. La joie illuminait leurs deux visages. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et les flash d'appareils photos. **


End file.
